1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to trailer or implement hitches and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of hitch assembly that enables greater versatility in operation and usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different types of hitches as used for various forms of tow vehicles, farm tractors and other draft vehicles and such hitch assemblies take many and varied forms as dictated by specific applications. One prior form of trailer hitch that is of particular interest in relation to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,908 in the name of Carter which teaches a self-aligning trailer hitch of a type wherein a pivotal and outward extending hitch element may be connected and then powered by means of a hydraulic retractor into alignment and secure retention within a tubular guide. Thus, the hitch is designed to provide a means whereby the towing vehicle may be coupled to the trailer or other vehicle to be towed without the need for precise prior positioning of the main hitch components. The present invention greatly enlarges the function and capability of an aligning hitch wherein pull-in of the hitched element or implement is virtually unrestricted while still other drafting and lifting functions can be carried out using the retractable cable structure.